The invention relates generally to the field of protective frames, and more particularly, is directed to a novel frame suitable for attachment to automobiles and the like.
It is known to provide frames or holders suitable for attachment to automobiles to hold therein relatively rigid articles, such as an automobile license plate. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,211,923, 2,741,046, 3,182,413, 3,755,945, 1,664,302 and 2,827,722 all show various types of holders or frames suitable for use in attaching a vehicle license plate to the vehicle. While, so far as it is known, all of the designs of the prior patents can function to secure a license plate to an automobile or other vehicle, these prior art types of holders are not designed to hold a flexible, planar article such as a picture nor are the frames particularly designed to be easily disassembled and assembled without using special tools when securing the license or other article to be stored therewithin prior to affixing the assembly to a part of the vehicle.